The M & A Interveiws
by EdgeBob and NashBob
Summary: Yet, another attempt at Interveiws presented by the famouse duo of M & A. Features: Chapter 5 is up, Now feturing Edge and Triple H! Nash, Test, and Kurt, Jeff Hardy, Matt hardy, and of course the ROCK!!
1. Edge the tree.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I own Adria and my Freind Mckenzie owns herself.  
  
A/N's: We know this has been done before, We know this very well. But, we were bored and decided to do this ourselves. So, here goes.  
  
------  
  
Mckenzie: Hi and welcome to the show!  
  
Adria: Bouncing up and down in excitement We're gonna interveiw Edge today!  
  
Mckenzie: Um, yeah Anyway......We're gonna Interveiw one of the Hottest men in the WWF She starts drooling.  
  
Adria: And here he is.....EDGE!!!!  
  
Edge's music plays and he comes out.  
  
Adria and Mckenzie fall out of there chairs.  
  
Edge: Looking confused Dude, are you girls Okay?  
  
Mckenzie and Adria: Waveing Hi....  
  
Edge: I wanna say you Guys totally reek of Awsomeness!!!  
  
Mckenzie: Now jumping up and down Thanks!  
  
Adria: oh....MY....GOD!!! YOUR EDGE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Edge: Yeah, thats my name don't wear it out!  
  
Adria: Do, you want some skittelz?  
  
Edge: No, thanks I'm on a strict diet  
  
Mckenzie: Can we please get on with the show??  
  
Adria: Fine whatever!!  
  
Mckenzie: So, Edge can I touch you And your hair?  
  
Edge: Ummm....  
  
Adria: Anywho lets ask real questions! She smiles at Edge So like, why did you and Christian so totally break up? You guys were totally awsome together, But not in that sick way!!  
  
Edge: Is there something totally wrong with this chick?  
  
Mckenzie: I think there's some stuff missing up there.  
  
Adria: Laughs She said stuff.  
  
Mckenzie: Anyway who do you think the biggest Dork Chop in The WWF is?  
  
Edge: Thats a good question Mckenzie, I think my chumpstain of a brother Christian  
  
Adria: What is your favorite Crayon color?  
  
Edge: Well, if you really wanna know...  
  
Adria: Ah, yeah why would I ask if I didn't want to know?  
  
Edge: nervously Um, sorry its blue.  
  
Mckenzie: Next question?  
  
Adria: Do you like climbing trees?  
  
Edge: What kind of awful question is that!?  
  
Adria: Do you want to be my Tree And I can climb you!?  
  
Edge: Um...no...I'm leaving now! Runs away  
  
Mckenzie: Look what you did!!  
  
Adria: Soooowwwrrrryyy!!!  
  
Mckenzie: Well, I geuss we'll see ya Next week. Next weeks guest will be the Undisputed Champion Triple H!  
  
Smell ya later!  
  
Adria and Mckenzie: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 


	2. TripleH Um..the semi glossed over Undisp...

HHH  
  
M-Welcome to our 2nd show!  
  
A-We have one hot and buff guy today!  
  
M-He is known as "The Game"....Triple H!  
  
HHH spits water at Adria, Mckenzie, and the crowd  
  
M-thanks for the shower  
  
A- I already took one this morning!  
  
H- I am The Game and I am that damn good!  
  
A- How damn good are you? Can I play The Game?  
  
H- HELLO, I have a girlfriend!  
  
A- So, she is a bitch!  
  
H- I will leave right now!  
  
M- NO!, Please don't!  
  
M- Can you do the boob thing?  
  
H- Sure! Takes his shirt off and flexes his boobs  
  
M- (look of awe) WOW! that was really cool!  
  
M- How did you learn to do that?  
  
H- Well, it is really simple  
  
M- I have one last question...Will you marry me?  
  
H- Sorry, I have Steph  
  
M- Screw her( not literally) cries  
  
H- Don't cry, I'll come back!  
  
M&A- YEAH!  
  
H- Maybe not!  
  
M&A- (cries)  
  
H- Okay, I will be nice and come back!  
  
M&A- yeeeeaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!!!  
  
( Hunter runs away)  
  
A- Do you see a trend here? They are all running away!  
  
M- Yeah, because of you!  
  
A- Okay, I will tie up the next guy!  
  
M- On next week's show is.....KEVIN NASH!  
  
A- His name is Big Sexy!  
  
M- Totally!  
  
Smell ya next week! 


	3. Nash the big Sexy one Yeah baby!!

KEVIN NASH  
  
M - Welcome to the 3rd show! Adria is sick today, so she will not be here ( mumbles thank god) just kidding. Anywho, we have a really hot and sexy guy today. None other than.....KEVIN NASH!  
  
Diesel's music plays  
  
N - Why is my old music playing and not the NWO?!  
  
M - I like this music better! Why did you dye your hair? I like it dark better.  
  
N - Well, blondes do have more fun! You should know!  
  
M - What does that mean?  
  
N - Well, you are blonde and you look like the partying type!  
  
M - Well, I will take that as a compliment!  
  
M - Please have a seat  
  
Adria comes behind him and ties him to the chair  
  
A - You are not getting away like everyone else!  
  
A - ( on her hands and knees) you are my god!  
  
N - I'm scared!  
  
M - You are boneified  
  
N - What is that?  
  
M - Cool and stuff!  
  
A - Want some skittles? I will feed them to you!  
  
N - No, I don't like candy!  
  
N - HELP ME!!!! ( tied to the chair trying to get off the stage)  
  
A - Sits on Nash's lap  
  
M - Can I ask him questions now?  
  
A - Ugh, I guess  
  
M - So, why aren't you Diesel?  
  
N - Well...  
  
A - Can I dye your hair black?  
  
N - NO!!!  
  
A - Too bad! ( comes out with black hair dye and dyes his hair)  
  
M - Well, that's the end of the show!  
  
Next week's guest is.....Test!  
  
Nash is trying to get out of the chair  
  
Smell ya next week! 


	4. Test once ya take the Test, ya'll forget...

TEST  
  
M- Hi and Welcome to the 4th show! We have a very sexy man here today and he is no other than.....Test!  
  
Test's music plays and Test comes out  
  
M- I always wanted to ask... why isn't your music that emergency brodcasting system test on the tv? You know" this is a test of the emergency broadcasting system, this is only a test"  
  
T- Well, I think that is kind of corny!  
  
M- It seems that you are turning into a major dorkchop! (as my good friend Edge would say)  
  
A- Anyway, do you want some skittles?  
  
T- Sure!  
  
A- Um...usuallly they say no  
  
T- Well, I want some now! you asked, so you should have some!  
  
A- Okay, I'll go and get some!  
  
M- What is up with the leather pants? I mean you really do look good in `em! Don't get me wrong!  
  
T- Well, thanks. I do have a good body and I totally look good in them!  
  
M- One last question, Can I take the test?  
  
T- Well, once you go Test, you forget about the rest! Talk to me after the show!  
  
M- SWEET!!!!  
  
M- That's the show for today! Next week's guest is....Kurt!  
  
We will have so much fun making fun of him!  
  
Smell ya next week! 


	5. Kurt Angle the Olympic jackass OOps I me...

KURT ANGLE  
  
M&A running around decorating the stage red, white, and blue  
  
N- Kevin is still tied up What the hell are you guys doing?  
  
M- We have to be patriotic to our olympic jackass, I mean hero.  
  
A- I think we are on the air!  
  
M- Oh! Hi once again and Welcome to the 5th show!  
  
A- We have a crybaby for the guest today......Kurt Angle!  
  
Kurt's music plays, Kurt comes out. Crowd chants you suck, you suck, you suck, you suck!  
  
M- Kurt, welcome to the show  
  
Kurt- Thanks, at east someone respects me!  
  
A- Not really, show the footage!  
  
shows when Mckenzie called him an Olympic Jackass  
  
M- You are a major dorkchop!  
  
A- Kurt, how did you like your Milky Way?  
  
K- you are so crude!  
  
M- Anywho, did you like your jugs of milk?  
  
K- I love milk! It is very healthy for your bones and body  
  
M- So, Kurt, how did it feel to get your shorts pulled down, your ass exposed, and spanked by Hunter?  
  
K- Well, actually I liked it all! Everyone got to see my gorgeous ass, and I was a bad boy, so I got spanked! I was honored to be spanked by a handsome guy like that!  
  
M- eeewww! what kind of freak are you? Are you gay or something?  
  
K- NO! What make you think that?  
  
M- Um.. WEll, you did like Hunter spanking you and you said he was handsome!  
  
K- HELLO, I was Bad! DUH! And he is good looking!  
  
M- Okay, WHATEVER!  
  
A- I feel bad for Hunter for having to do that  
  
M- Me too!!  
  
Nash- that was information I did not want to know. Now I can use this against him!!! smirks  
  
M- Thanks for the info....NOT!!!  
  
A- Do you want some snickers?  
  
M- Don't you usually ask if they want skittles?  
  
A- Yeah, but I don't like Kurt!  
  
M- Well, I guess that is the end of our show! Next week we will have.....JEFF HARDY!!!!  
  
Smell ya next week!! 


	6. Jeff Hardy the God of Skittelz

JEFF  
  
M- Welcome to the 6th show!  
  
Nash- Run while you can Jeff, Don't even come out  
  
A- Shut up! I won't let you go until you are good!  
  
N- Okay, I'll be good!  
  
M- Anyway, we have an extreme and sweetie pie on the show today. Here he is....Jeff Hardy!  
  
Jeff's music plays and the girls are screaming  
  
M- Hey baby! (drooling)  
  
A- Want some skittles, Skittles?  
  
J- Sweet, I love `em!  
  
M- You are the most extreme and crazy person I have ever seen in my life!  
  
J- Thanks, you are a doll!  
  
M- He called me a doll! (jumping around)  
  
N- I'll call you a doll, if you untie me!  
  
A- Can I sit on your lap?  
  
N- Will you let me go?  
  
A- No!  
  
N- DAMN!  
  
M- HELLO, Jeff is the guest!  
  
A- Fine! (sits on Kevin's lap)  
  
M- first question, why do you dye your hair all of those gorgeous colors? I love it!  
  
J- Well, I wanted to be different!  
  
M- I love different!  
  
J- Cool Beans!  
  
M- So Jeff, You like stuff?!  
  
J- Yep, I love stuff!  
  
A- Well since you both love stuff, we are going to go! Next week's guest is .......Your brother Matt!  
  
Smell ya next week! 


	7. Matt Hardy, Before the Mattitude

MATT  
  
M- Hi and welcome to the show. We are on number 7 and we are doing good!  
  
A- We have a good show today....Matt Hardy!  
  
M- But first, I had to tie up Jeff with Nash.  
  
A- You took the test and now you are with Jeff. Hey, that rymed!  
  
M- No it didn't  
  
A- Oh well  
  
M- Here's Matt  
  
Comes out to his music  
  
M- WOW! You are pretty cute!  
  
J- What about me?  
  
M- You are not Raven!  
  
J- You know what I mean  
  
N- You are tied up, you don't matter anymore  
  
A- I still love you Kevin!  
  
N- rolls his eyes  
  
M- Jeff, you know I love you!  
  
J- aaaaaaaaawwwwwwww!!!!  
  
M- oh yeah, Matt is the guest today  
  
A- Whatever  
  
M- Matt, Do you really love Lita?  
  
Matt- Well, yes  
  
M- Whatever!  
  
M- Go away!  
  
MAtt- I'm leaving  
  
M- Next week's show we have The Brama Bull The Rock!  
  
Smell ya next week! 


	8. The RockEats pie

The Rock  
  
M- Welcome to the show. Number 8, yeah!  
  
M- Our guest today is one of the sexiest men in the WWE today, it's none other than....The Rock!  
  
The Rock comes out. crowd chants Rocky Rocky Rocky  
  
M- Hey, what's up baby? Can you give me some strudel?  
  
R- Well, will you bake me some pie?  
  
M- Sure, I would be happy to. See me after the show!  
  
A- So Rock, what have you been cooking?  
  
R- Nothing much lately  
  
A- You haven't been cooking pie or pancakes?  
  
R- I don't make pie, it's strudel!  
  
A- SORRY!  
  
R- No problem, just go by Kevin  
  
R- Kevin, what in the blue hell are you doing with this crazy chick?  
  
N- I'm not trying, I am being seduced!  
  
A- OH YEAH! and I am loving every minute of it!  
  
R- I'll see you later!  
  
M- Next week we will have The Hurricane  
  
Smell ya next week! 


End file.
